


Judas

by MeroNiakeehl



Category: Death Note
Genre: M/M, Mello policia, Near es menor, Near está secuestrado
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-02
Updated: 2015-12-11
Packaged: 2018-05-04 11:11:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 6
Words: 6,719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5332070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MeroNiakeehl/pseuds/MeroNiakeehl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cuando el viene a mi, estoy listo. Le lavaré los pies con mi cabello si lo necesita, olvidaré cuando su lengua mienta a su cerebro, incluso después de tres veces me miente.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. --1

Capítulo 1: No tengo arrepentimiento.

 

Pov Mello

Le conocí bailando, era un bailarín. Llamó automáticamente mi atención cuando puse un pie dentro de aquel burdel disfrazado de discoteca de mala muerte. El ambiente era tóxico, le observe mover su diminuto cuerpo de lado a lado a través de la pista ocasionalmente vacía. 

 

Su mirada sin vida, carente de emociones me atraía a su campo gravitatorio, acercándose a mi con movimientos tan gráciles. Incitandome a cometer un pecado por el mero pensamiento de poseer sólo para mi toda su anatomía, ¿Podría llegar a cometer un pecado bíblico sólo por tenerle a mi lado? ¿Para que sus ojos brillaran para mi? Podría hacerlo. No es fácil decidir, pero la respuesta la tuve al primer toque de su pueril mano tocando el rosario que adorna orgullosamente mi pecho y que llevo grabado a fuego en mi conciencia.

 

Coge mi mano e intenta llevarme a alguna habitación de ese asqueroso lugar, declino su oferta. Estoy a favor de olvidar mis creencias y el hecho de que estoy en una misión, pero estoy en desacuerdo con posarme sobre esos anti-higiénicos colchones.

 

No es por esto a lo que haz venido, ¿O me equivoco?- Una vez que la música a parado escucho su voz es como un seseo, infantil. Aún así asiento con la cabeza, deseaba más que nada sentir su tersa y blanca piel, casi como porcelana, fácilmente podría quebrarse- ¿Donde le parece mejor?- Su gélido tono de voz no me hace ni ápice, no retrocedo en esa guerra de mirada, analizandonos el uno al otro-

 

Mi casa...- Mi respuesta tan corta y sin ninguna rareza hace que un brillo de esperanza se acumule en los grandes orbes grises, que a los pocos segundos vuelven a estar vacíos, carentes de cualquier atisbo de felicidad-

 

No puede sacarme de aquí...- susurra contra mi pecho, al que se ha aferrado como si fuese su chaleco salvavidas en medio del océano- Ellos son mis dueños... Y no hay nada que pueda hacer...- Para de hablar y su pequeño ser busca refugio en el mío-

 

Te voy a sacar de aquí, te lo prometo- Le susurro al oído, dándome la vuelta con su cuerpo entre mis brazos, observando cada paso de los guardias que se aseguran de que estos pobres objetos no escapen de este asqueroso lugar- Tranquilo, esto no es nada...-

 

¿Se puede saber a donde se supone que se lo lleva? - Aunque estoy rodeado de personas que sólo buscan placer vano y carnal, esa persona que está erguida delante de mi parece muy culta, hasta me atrevería a decir más que yo mismo- ¿No pensará llevarse a Ryota* a algún sitio?-

 

Cansado de estupideces muevo una de mis manos a mi chaqueta, saco la placa policial que me distingue, mostrándosela, se mueve del camino, dejándome pasar sin necesidad de hacer otra pregunta. Me remuevo la prenda que roza mis brazos al quitarmela de encima, cubriendo con ella a ese niño que intenta no alejarse mucho de mi, manteniendo siempre un contacto prudente. Cubro el menudo cuerpo que se encuentra sólo cubierto por un boxer diminuto, simplemente por atraer la atención de nuevos clientes a ese sórdido lugar. 

 

Voy a hacer todo lo que este a mi alcance para no ser una carga para usted...- Su voz se escucha como un quejido lastimoso, pero aún así quiere que sepa que está dispuesto a lo que sea- Te amaré y daré lo único que tengo, mi...- Pose mis dedos sobre esos labios rosas-

 

Tú no me debes nada... Todo lo que quiero de ti es tu amor, el brillo de tus ojos...- Observar lagrimas cristalinas bajar por las mejillas tan blancas como la nieve más pura que pudieras ver- Y que estés junto a mi el resto de mi vida-

 

Para siempre...- Un beso- Junto a ti...- Otro beso- Tú que me amas...- Otro beso aún más profundo- Que me quieres y no me conoces... Mi pureza, lo único que tengo en este mundo...- Suspiro abrazandosé a mi cuerpo- Es completamente tuya-

 

Puedo morir de felicidad en este momento, saberme dueño de algo que ansío más que cualquier conmemoración que pudiesen otorgarme es un sentimiento un poco difícil de expresar.

 

Ya en casa, libre de toda mirada curiosa, mostró todo su cuerpo que para mi vista ya era conocido por la escasez de ropa que en un principio traía, era pequeño como el de un preadolescente o aún más pequeño. Entonces la duda se extendió por mi cerebro, ¿Como había llegado tan frágil e indefenso niño a un lugar tan impropio para un ser humano que tenga respeto por su propia vida.

 

¿Que hacías en ese tugurio? Sabemos que tienen "Bailarinas y Bailarines" contra su voluntad, el único problema es que no tenemos pruebas suficientes y ese es el porque de mi infiltración- Había detenido cualquier movimiento que tenía planeado, su semblante cambió a uno triste-

 

Ya comprendo, t-tu sólo me has sacado de ahí para que testifique en un juicio- Sus blanquecinas piernas temblaron, dejando caer el resto de su cuerpo sobre el suelo alfombrado de mi habitación. Su rostro aún incapaz de mostrar emociones era surcado por lágrimas traicioneras- Creí que por una vez sería importante en la vida de alguien. Lamento haber pensado algo tan estúpido-

 

Ver esas lágrimas me hicieron sentir el ser más pusilánime y repugnante de este planeta. Era mi culpa.

 

Escucha Ryota, eres para mi mas que un simple testigo- le asegure, robandolé un casto beso- Entre allí pensando en cumplir con mi trabajo, pero al verte ahí de pie sólo pensé en abandonar todo y llevarte lejos conmigo-

 

Mi nombre es Nate River- Brazos y piernas a mi alrededor, apegado a mi como un Koala- Tengo 11 años y estaré a tu lado pase lo que pase-

 

Yo soy Mihael Keehl. Y te protegeré y amaré sobre todas las cosas-


	2. 00-002

Capítulo 2: ¿Soy Santo de su devoción?

Pov Matt

Ese Mihael, más traicionero que Caín, más falso y arrogante que el mismísimo Light Yagami y cobarde como ningún otro hombre.

Aunque no creí que tan devoto creyente cayese tan bajo. Tan bueno, tan correcto, tan mentiroso.

-Hay que simplemente tener poca vergüenza Keehl- Apenas susurro quedándome de pie, observando a aquel desvergonzado, al que alguna vez creí que fue mi mejor amigo, un hermano, compartiendo el lecho que se mantenía, supuestamente, vacío para la mujer de su vida, ocupado por un pequeño niño de no más de 12 años-

No sería más que un prostituto barato, sentía lástima por él pero al mismo tiempo mucho odio y envidia, aún así me acerqué a él y lo saqué de esa cama a empujones, dejándole caer como un trapo sucio, lo que seguramente era. La prostitución es la cosa más repugnante e inmunda. Rastrero.

-¿Que haces aún aquí?- Le pregunté, me observó con la mirada llena de miedo sin saber cómo responderme- ¡Sal de aquí!- No logré dar ni un paso cuando ya estaba él a mi lado, apartandome, alejándome para protegerlo, esto era el puto colmo-

-El que tiene que largarse de aquí eres tu, ¿Quien demonios te ha permitido venir a mi casa?- Me pregunto ahorcandome con sus manos. El sólo observaba desde el suelo con los ojos acuosos sin hacer nada. El muy bestia va ha matarme- ¿Es que acaso no lo has comprendido? No voy a ayudarte con el caso de ese anormal al que tu piensas que quieres, es un puñetero asesino psicópata- Sus palabras duelen más aún que la primera vez, duelen más que su agarre alrededor de mi cuello que se intensifica-

-¡Déjale por lo que más quieras!- Caigo abruptamente al suelo, se ha movido a consolarle, se ha detenido por la voz de ese... De ese...-

Ese Prostituto

-No pasa nada, tranquilizate. Si es por él ahora mismo pienso echarle de aquí- Se acercan y unen sus labios, es la escena más desagradable que mis ojos pueden presenciar. ¿Yo no soy merecedor de un poco de su tiempo pero el si? - Mira Jeevas este ni es tu puto asunto ni nada que te interese, y más te conviene quedarte calladito o si no...-

-¡¿O si no que?!- Empiezo a gritar inconscientemente. Más al ver que se dirige a mi en ese tono. Me amenaza. No es cosa de una noche, el le prefiere, a ese Streetwalker* prefiere quedarse con el que ayudarme a mi, a quien en algún momento me quiso cómo un hermano- ¡¿Como piensas callarme?! ¡No tienes ni una mierda contra mi!-

Me mira desde arriba, se cree superior a mi. Sonríe con sorna, dejándome en claro que está en desacuerdo. Le odio... Le odio tanto.

-¿Y tu marido? El gran e increíble asesino Beyond Birthday, quien misteriosamente escapó del corredor de la muerte y nadie supo como-

-¡Cállate, cállate, cállate! - Vocifero, no puedo aguantar sus palabras, mi esposo, Mi Beyond no es un asesino- ¡Mi esposo no es un asesino, sólo queríais a alguien para echarle la culpa de vuestra ineptitud y por pura casualidad su nombre brotó de los labios de alguien y le inculparon injustamente! - Me observa indiferente, no le importa, nisiquiera lo niega. Mis ojos viajan al pequeño niño entre sus brazos. Me mira con lastima-

Debo llegar a él, el que controla tu corazón, a quien amas. Para salvar a quien yo amo, limpiar su nombre y liberarle de esas cadenas con las que le atasteís. El que anhelas, a quien su cuerpo deseas y quieres que permanezca a tu lado.

-Sal de aquí Jeevas, esta conversación acabó antes de empezar- Concluyó la conversación dándome la espalda, siendo totalmente indiferente a mi situación. Duele la traición de la única familia que tuve, aunque fuese una farsa de principio a fin-

-Tú...- Le mire a los ojos, el pequeño albino parecía conmocionado. Las lagrimas no paraban de salir de mis ojos, tenía una oportunidad y el podría ayudarme- Por favor... - Mi voz suena lastimosa, un quejido más como un ruego- Ayúdame... Estoy sólo...-

Se acerca, se pone a mi altura de rodillas frente a mi, me abraza queriendo trasmitir algún sentimiento extraño que no logro descifrar. Es algo así como amor, no como el que Beyond me da, es como el de un hermano. Como el de una familia.

-Yo también lo estaba, pero ahora ya no, tengo a Mihael y espero nunca volver a estar solo- Retira las lagrimas que aún cruzan mis mejillas- Tú tampoco estarás sólo porque yo estaré para ti y nunca te abandonaré, seré una familia para ti y tu una para mi, serás mi soporte y yo el tuyo-

El nos observó desde su posición, extrañado, no se lo esperaba ni yo tampoco, después de cómo le traté, lo humillé y con la superioridad con la que actúe, aún así el me ofrece su cariño. No soy ni de lejos mejor que el.

-Se que no tengo porque opinar en tu vida, pero ayudale- Se estremece al sentir su mirada, no tiene porque prestarme siquiera su tiempo, pero aún así lo hace- El... El te necesita, a la familia nunca se le da la espalda-

-Yo...- tartamudea- Tienes razón - me observa un poco dolido- Inculparon a B, consigue un abogado y monta un caso, yo te buscaré las pruebas y declararé- Se acerca y quita un par de rojos mechones de pelo de mi cara- Nunca debí darte la espalda, eres mi hermano. He sido un egoísta pero desde ahora los cuatro estaremos unidos, te lo prometo-

Me abrazan, ambos se sienten parte de mi. Los quiero, aunque a uno de ellos apenas le conozco y al otro apenas se reintegra en mi vida. Espero que nunca se vayan.


	3. 0003

Capítulo 3: Tu controlas mi vida

Pov Mello

Entonces, ¿Prometes ayudarme a mostrarle al mundo que mi Beyond no es ningún asesino?- Me dijo con los ojos brillantes, expectantes ante mi respuesta, giré la cara y miré a Nate, que me miraba de la misma forma-

Te lo prometo- Tiré de su brazo para estrecharle entre los míos- Perdóname Matt, nunca debí hacer algo tan cobarde, eres mi hermano y te prometí nunca lastimarte- Mis ojos se sentían húmedos, fui un pobre imbécil que juró hacer lo correcto, proteger a los inocentes y encerrar a los criminales, ¿Donde había quedado el juramento que hice?-

Gracias Mihael-

"Unos minutos después, Matt se fue a su casa, quería llamar a el mejor abogado que hubiese sobre la fas de la tierra, yo le aconseje al mejor abogado de Tokio, Light Yagami, el chico era muy joven, un genio que no había perdido un caso. Me fui al trabajo en mi moto como todas las mañanas, aunque ya iba un poco tarde, llegué en pocos minutos"

-Bonitas horas de llegar Keehl- Me dijo el siempre desagradable Giovanni, un Policía encubierto que tenía aires de grandeza- Hay rumores por ahí que dicen que te lárgaste ayer sin completar la misión-Siguió con con su estúpida sonrisa de autosuficiencia, ganas no me faltaban de partirle el careto-

Mira imbécil- Le cogí del cuello de la camisa y le levanté del suelo- Lo que yo haga con mi puta vida y mis misiones es mi puñetero problema, grabate eso en esa estúpida cabeza que tienes- Le solté haciendo que se cayera al suelo de espaldas-

"Caminé hacia el ascensor y apreté el último botón, quería subir a hablar con Elle Lawliet o [L] para los medios, el mejor detective del mundo y también esposo de Light Yagami. Al abrirse las puertas del ascensor, camine varios pasos hasta el final del pasillo donde había una gran puerta con una L gótica, toqué la puerta recibiendo un monótono adelante"

-Oh, Mihael es un placer verte- Me dijo nada más verme cruzar el umbral de la puerta, aunque su cara no mostraba ningún sentimiento en particular- Me imagino que no vendrás a simplemente saludarm, ¿O me equivoco?-

Como siempre tan elocuente L- Le sonreí tomando asiento delante de su escritorio- Vengo a pedirte un favor-

Sabes que siempre te cuidaré y ayudaré Mihael- Me miró seriamente- ¿Que es lo que te aflige?-

Es sobre el caso de Beyond Birthday- Me mira sin cambiar ni un ápice su expresión- Quiero tener cualquier cosa que demuestre que ese hombre es inocente-

-¿Y eso para que?- Me pregunta- ¿Es que piensas que fue inculpado?-

No lo pienso, lo sé- Llevó sus largos dedos al teclado de su computador justo a su lado, tecleando con maestría sin siquiera mirar el teclado- Rester y Giovanni falsificaron pruebas y pagaron a los testigos para echarle la culpa a ese hombre, y los demás lo permitimos- Cerré las manos en torno a mis rodillas, me sentía miserable-

Sabes que si esto sale a la luz, Giovanni y Rester irán a parar a la cárcel y el resto de los implicados perderán sus placas, incluyéndote- Me extiende una cantidad de papeles, lo que yo creo que son los documentos del caso-

"Me tomo un momento para despejar mi mente, sé claramente como acabará esto, y es lo que nos merecemos"

-Lo sé-

"Había pasado una semana desde que tenía conmigo a Nate y había ayudado a Matt con el caso de su marido, Light Yagami había aceptado representar a Beyond por que L se lo había pedido, además porque {Un caso de corrupción policial para inculpar a un pobre hombre inocente haría subir mi carrera como la espuma} según sus propias palabras, el caso había empezado de forma normal, sin mucho revuelo, hasta que la prensa amarillista se interesó en el caso, los los días de juicio eran una feria mediática. Hasta el día que me tocó testificar a mi, quién, supuestamente, empezó todo el tema"

-Señor Keehl, ¿Jura solemnemente decir la verdad, toda la verdad y nada más que la verdad?-

-Lo juro-

"El juicio finalizó en dos meses, no fue muy largo o extenuante, Beyond se había entregado poco antes de empezar el juicio, a decisión suya. El día de la decisión final llegó prontamente"

-Es imperdonable la falta de integridad que tienen unas personas, y es aún más irreprochable que lo hagan unos agentes de Policía- Dijo con decepción plasmada en su rostro- Stephen Loud y Anthony Carter, los declaro culpables a la vista de cargos, y a los que encubrieron este acto tan vil y atroz quedáis destituidos de vuestras obligaciones como agentes de la ley y cumplireis una sentencia de dos meses en prisión, se levanta la sesión-

"Dos meses pasaron en lo que estuve en la cárcel, Nate me iba a visitar constantemente con Matt y Beyond, que le cuidaban y protegían en el tiempo queestuve en prisión, el día que llegué a casa el me esperaba solo, en el salón"

Mihael...- Dijo con los ojos llenos de lágrimas- Te he extrañado tanto-

[*][*][*][*][*][*][*][*][*][*][*][*][*][*]

Ah~ M-mihael~ -Su cuerpo...Tan pequeño... Se acopla al mío, tan blanco que se pierde entre las sabanas que adornan nuestro lecho- Y-yo quiero ser tuyo~ -

...- Mi lengua recorre lentamente su cuello, dejando una línea de saliva desde su barbilla hasta uno de sus pezones, cogiendo uno entre mis dientes, chupandolo y lamiendolo, escuchando sus gemidos atravesar mis oídos- Yo no quiero ser tuyo... Voy a ser tuyo...-

Ah~ Ah- Sus manos se enredaron entre mis cabellos, tirando un poco de ellos, haciéndome sentir pequeñas descargas- ~Mihael~ -

"Mis manos descendieron por sus costados, tocando su piel desnuda tan suave a la vista como al tacto, que se estremece y se sonroja. Tiembla, ante las sensaciones que le abarcan"

~Mihael~

"Mis dedos se cierran alrededor de su miembro, escuchando sus suspiros aunque rápidamente sentí la mano húmeda, se había corrido sobre mi mano, diciendo mi nombre entre jadeos, su pecho sube y baja intentando recuperar el aliento. Sus manos recorrieron mi pecho bajando por el resto de mi torso, deteniendose sobre mi miembro, acariciandolo con mucha delicadeza"

Y-yo... Por favor...- No podía hablar correctamente, mis dedos se encontraban en su boca, chupandolos y lamiendolos, cogí ambas piernas y las coloque sobre mis hombros, sacando los dedos de su boca, dejando una línea de saliva sobre su barbilla- ¿P-puedes corre-rte dentro?-

"Mi pene se agitó al escucharle decir esas palabras, me acerqué lentamente y besé sus labios de manera suave y amorosa, uno de mis dedos se adentró por su estrecha entrada, caliente y húmeda. Sus gemidos de placer hacen eco en la habitación, ondea sus caderas contra mi mano, pidiendo más, exigiendo algo más"

Ma-más yo... Mihael~ -

"Dos de mis dedos estaban explorando su interior buscando ese punto que lo hiciera chillar de puro gozo"

¡Ah!-

"Veo lágrimas bajar por sus mejillas y sus dientes morder su labio inferior, moví de afuera hacia adentro los tres de mis dedos que ya se encontraban dentro de la húmeda cavidad, rozando ese punto, viendo como escogía los dedos de sus pies, mientras arrugaba las sabanas con las manos, sus blancos rizos se esparcían sobre la cama y otros se pegaban a su frente por el sudor"

Mi...Mihael- El levanta débilmente sus brazos, que se posan en mis hombros, acercándome y susurrandome al oído- ~Follame ya~ -

Luego no te quejes-

"Metí todo mi miembro de una estocada, él gritó, chilló, abrazandosé a mi cuello, no me moví, esperando a que se acostumbrase, besando los labios del albino para distraer al menor, que se acostumbró a los pocos minutos, moviendo sus caderas"

¡Ah, Mihael, muévete!-

"Empecé con movimientos lentos, escuchaba sus gemidos de dolor y placer, las embestidas aumentaron la intensidad, besando sus labios y cuello, jugando con sus pezones, enredando mi legua con la suya"

¡Ah, ah!- Su respiración era agitada, se aferraba a mis rubios cabellos- ¡Y-Yo no... no pu-puedo ma-ah!-

Yo... Ah, yo tampoco- Las embestidas eran fuertes, más no erráticas, nuestros gemidos se escuchan junto con el sonido de nuestros cuerpos chocando, que sólo se detienen al alcanzar ambos el orgasmo"

¡AH, Mihael y-yo te amo!- Dice aún sintiendo las oleadas de placer recorrer su cuerpo, siendo notorio por cómo tiembla su piel-

Yo también te amo algodón-

"Beso sus labios, sintiéndole dormitar entre mis brazos"


	4. 0004

Capítulo 4: Cambiando de aires

~Pov Mello~

Después de esa noche, decidí dejar las transitadas calles de Nueva York por las frías y tranquilas de Londres, aunque la duda de cómo sacaría a Nate del país fue una de las causas de quedarnos tanto tiempo, por no decir la única.

"Tú puedes irte, ya haz hecho mucho por mi. Podré apañarmelas" Si claro, como si fuese a abandonarlo.

había pasado desapercibido para el resto de mis vecinos bastante tiempo, incluido el que estuve en la cárcel, aveces ni yo mismo le sentía, era como un fantasma. Pero como todo ser humano necesitaba salir a la luz, dábamos pequeños paseos por la ciudad. Aunque un día fue diferente...

~Fin Pov Mello~ ~Flash Back~ ~Pov Near~

Un martes, como ya tenía de costumbre, bajaba a por el correo porque ese día no estaba el vigilante, presioné el botón del ascensor, iba vestido con unos shorts blancos que parecían más boxers, una camisa de Mihael de color azul y unas deportivas del mismo color, llevaba un año viviendo con mi rubia adoración y temía despertar un día y que todo allá sido un sueño, uno muy bonito. Salí del ascensor y no alcancé a dar dos pasos cuando una voz desconocida me corto el paso.

¡Eh niño!- Me tomó por los hombros, me di la vuelta rápidamente, alejando sus manos de mi. Era el vigilante de la residencia-Tu no vives aquí-

Después de esa frase no volví a ver a Mihael hasta tres meses después. Fui llevado a una estación de Policía, ahí me preguntaron mi nombre y edad, minutos después fui entregado a un orfanato, en ese lugar investigaron mi pasado y así fue como en menos de un día acabé sin Mihael y deportado a mi país de origen, Inglaterra.

~Fin del Flash Back~

Tranquilo Nate, fijo que alguien te adopta- Una niña de mi edad llamada Linda fue la primera que se acercó a hablarme después de llegar a la Wammy's House, un orfanato de buena reputación en Londres, tenía sólo unos 2 días aquí y no había parado de llorar desde que me alejaron de Mihael- Eres muy lindo, vas a ver cómo te vas rapidito de acá...-

Snif...Gracias pero yo no quiero que me adopten- Ella me miró sorprendida, iba a decirme algo pero un niño mayor que nosotros le dijo que Watari la solicitaba- Ve y luego me dices- Ella salió corriendo luego de despedirse-

¿Me estarás buscando Mihael?- Susurré conteniendo las lágrimas que volvían a llenar mis ojos- ¿O será que ya te has olvidado de mi?- Mi voz se quebró al decir aquello, las gotas saladas se deslizaban por mid mejillas y parecían no tener fin. Al final no resistí y caí dormido entre mis lágrimas-

~Unas horas después~

¡NATE, despierta!- Me caí de la cama y mire a Linda que saltaba sobre la cama como si tuviese hormigas encima- ¡Tengo noticias increíbles!-

¡Pues dime de una vez!- Sus dientes perlados tan perfectamente alineados se mostraron en la sonrisa más grande que he visto en mi vida-

¡Nos han adoptado!- ¿Que? No... ¡NO!- ¡Ven, ya he conocido a quienes nos quieren adoptar, a los tuyos y a los míos!- Me cogió del brazo y me arrastró hasta la oficina, contándome cosas sobre ellos-

Al entrar mis ojos seguían bañados en lágrimas, mi cuerpo tembloroso tenía varios espasmos por el llanto, alguien me cogió en brazos como si fuese yo un bebé, me abracé a su cuerpo, puse la cabeza sobre los hombros de quien me tenía cogido, abrí los ojos y vi a Mail Jeevas al lado de Light Yagami y Elle Lawliet, ósea que estoy en brazos de Beyond Birthday.

¿Estás bien pequeño algodón?-

Volver a ver a Mihael fue unos de mis momentos favoritos hasta ahora.

~Fin Pov Near~ ~Pov Mello~

Salí de la ducha con una toalla en la cabeza, no es que fuera un exhibicionista pero sabía que estaba solo, a esta hora Nate baja a por el correo. Me vestí y salí a preparar el desayuno, después de esperar a Nate unos minutos a que entrara, pero nada.

Joder tengo un puto presentimiento y no uno bueno- Las puertas del ascensor se abrieron en la primera planta y casi corrí hacia el vigilante, ¿Que hacía ese aquí?- ¡Eh! ¿haz visto a un niño albino?-

Si, se lo acaba de llevar la Policía- Le cogí por el cuello de la camisa y lo estampé contra las puertas del ascensor-

¡¿PORQUE?! ¡¿QUE COÑO A HECHO COMO PARA QUE SE LO LLEVE LA POLICÍA?!- Le pregunté, estaba apunto de partirle la cara cuando un par de mis vecinos a los que ni conocía me quitaron de encima del tipo ese-

Fui prácticamente corriendo hasta la estación más cercana y los muy cabrones sólo me dijeron que estaba en algún orfanato. Estaba desesperado, a punto de tener una puta crisis nerviosa, y en un momento de lucidez llame a Elle, si hay alguien que pueda encontrar a Nate, es ese psicópata.

¿Si?- Respondió Yagami- ¿Que se te ofrece Keehl?-

Cállate y ponme con Lawliet- El muy hijo de puta sólo se rió y me respondió-

Yo soy un Lawliet también genio- Me soltó una de sus ácidas respuestas y ya estaba a punto de mandarle a tomar viento cuando escuché la monótona voz de Elle-

Nate está en algún orfanato de la ciudad, ayúdame a encontrarle por favor- Subí corriendo las escaleras y busque las llaves de mi moto y baje del mismo modo hasta el parking, casi corriendo hasta mi moto- ¿Estás seguro de que esa es la dirección? Vale, nos vemos allá-

~(*-*~)~(*-*~)~(*-*~)~(*-*~)~(*-*~)~(*-*~)

Hola, ¿Puedo ayudarles?- Nos dijo muy cordial la recepcionista-

Si, queríamos adoptar a un niño que ha sido traído aquí hace unas horas-

Se refiere a un pequeño niño albino- Los tres le respondimos que si- Fue deportado hace una hora aproximadamente, el chico no tenía papeles y ha sido enviado a Londres, Inglaterra-

~(*-*~)~(*-*~)~(*-*~)~(*-*~)~(*-*~)~(*-*~)

Llegar a Londres no fue difícil, Elle obtuvo el nombre del sitio donde Nate fue a parar, una gran sorpresa nos llevamos al saber que era la Wammy's House, el lugar donde crecimos Matt, Elle, Beyond y yo.

Si Keehl ya estamos aquí... Hablando con Watari, firmando los últimos papeles- El muy cabron iba a ver a Nate antes que yo-

"Sólo quiero que nunca más se aleje"

~Fin Pov Mello~ ~Pov Near~

¿Q-que hacéis aquí?- Ellos sólo sonrieron-

Nate ellos te han adoptado-

~(*-*~)~(*-*~)~(*-*~)~(*-*~)~(*-*~)~(*-*~)

¡Mihael!- Mis brazos rodearon su cuello y los suyos mi cintura, nuestros labios se unieron en un beso largo y demandante- Te amo, nunca quiero volver a estar lejos de ti-

Yo también te amo-


	5. 005

Capítulo 5: ¡Por fin te conozco!

~Pov Mello~

Habían pasado cuatro años desde nuestra última separación, Nate estaba un poco más alto, no es que hubiese cambiado mucho, sólo creció unos 10 centímetros teniendo una estatura de 1,55.

Yo no había cambiado físicamente, aparte de ponerme más viejo, entré a la Universidad, para estudiar contabilidad y estoy haciendo prácticas en una empresa, estoy apunto de graduarme.

Nate- El me miró con su carita, aún tenía esa cara tan mona que me enamoró nada más verla- ¿Quieres tener una cita?-

Claro- Me sonrío, hoy es el día- ¿A donde iremos?-

No te lo voy a decir- Vi su cara de impaciencia- Es una sorpresa-

~En un pequeño restaurante~

Mihael, gracias por traerme. Es un sitio muy romántico- Siento como se me disparan los nervios, era ahora o nunca- ¿A que se debe? ¿Que celebramos?-

Nate...-Cogí la pequeña cajita negra que tenía en mi bolsillo, me levanté y me puse de rodillas- Tenemos cinco años juntos y hemos tenido altibajos, buenos momentos y también otros difíciles- Cogí un poco de aire- En fin, lo que quiero preguntarte es... ¿Quieres casarte conmigo?-

Si...-Lágrimas le rodaban por las mejillas junto con una gran sonrisa- Claro que quiero casarme contigo- Sus brazos me rodearon el cuello y nos besamos lentamente ante la vista atenta del resto de los clientes que nos aplaudían, cosa que incomodó un poco a Nate-

Después de eso, volvimos a casa de Beyond y Matt para dejar a Nate y después irme yo a mi casa, en la puerta ya nos esperaban, en estos años los Birthday, principalmente Matt, se habían tomado muy enserio el papel de padres para Nate. Tenía los límites bien definidos con Nate.

Mihael, yo debo decirte algo...- Ss manos apretaron las mías fuertemente- No se si estarás feliz con la noticia-

~Fin Pov Mello~ ~Pov Near~

Vamos Nate, ¿Que quieres decirme?- Me siento un poco inseguro, ya se que llevamos mucho tiempo juntos, pero aún así soy muy cauteloso al hablar con Mihael de ciertos temas-

Yo... Estoy embarazado- Parece que está en shock, no se que pensar- Di algo por favor- Los ojos me escuecen, tengo ganas de llorar-

Esa es una noticia increíble- Recibí un gran beso- ¿De cuantos meses estás?-

De tres meses- Volvimos a caminar a casa, Mihael me abrazó por la espalda y puso sus manos sobre mi pancita- ¿Y cuando se lo decimos a mis padres y a mi hermanito?-

¿Que tal ahora?-

{4to mes}

¡Mihael!- Apareció agitado por la puerta de la cocina junto con padre- Marc quiere saber cómo metimos a Nathan aquí dentro-

¿Que? Bueno...-Padre y Mihael tienen la cara tan blanca casi del color de mi cabello- Que te lo explique tu padre, el es quien te debe dar esta charla-

¡Pedo yo quero que sea tío Mello!- Me parecía tan mono el apodo que Marc le había puesto a Mihael sólo porque no podía pronunciar correctamente su nombre- ¡Venga! ¿Como metiste al bebé ahí dentro?-

¡Marc!- Gritó Papá- Aún eres muy joven para saber esas cosas, cuando seas mayor yo te lo explico- Le dijo cariñosamente, Marc asintió animado-

{5to mes}

¡Tío Mello, el bebé se mueve!- Chilló Marc con ambas manitas sobre mi pronunciada pancita- ¡Ven a ver!-

¡Me cago en la...!- Bajó corriendo las escaleras con una toalla y el pelo lleno de champú- ¡A ver, a ver!-

Ya se ha parado tío Mello- Dijo inocentemente-

¡¿Es que nunca podré sentir como se mueve mi hijo?!- Gritó un poco histérico-

{6to mes}

Mi amor anda que tenemos que recoger a Marc de la guardería- Le dije a Mihael-

Ya voy- Caminamos lentamente ya que mi tripita no me dejaba ir mucho más rápido, hablamos sobre la boda un rato hasta que llegamos- Hola cuñado-

¡Hola tío Mello!- Saltó a sus brazos- ¡Hola Nii-san!-

{7mo mes}

¡Feliz cumpleaños Marc!- Gritamos los pocos invitados a la celebración de los 4 años de mi hermanito- Pide un deseo ototo-

¡Deseo que Mina nazca!- Sopló todas las velas y nosotros sólo aplaudimos-

El también quiere verte- Le aseguré por las patadas que me daba, Marc me sonrió-

{8vo mes}

Mihael, me muero de calor- Son las dos de la madrugada y hace un calor inusual o quizás sea yo- Pon el aire por favor-

Vale...- Creo que realmente ni me ha escuchado, está más dormido que despierto-

Mihael, ¿Me has escuchado?- El se removió entre sueños, que coraje- Me voy a ir a casa de mis padres como no me pongas el aire- Le dije-

No mi amor, ahorita mismo te lo enciendo- Se levantó como un rayo-

{9no mes}

¡AHHHHH, MIHAEL ¿PORQUÉ ME HAS HECHO ESTO?!- Estoy histérico, tener un bebé es más difícil de lo que pensé, escuché a la doctora decirme "Puja, puja, puja" claro, como no es ella la que está trayendo al mundo a un ser humano- ¡ME CAGO EN TODO!-

Tranquilo, sólo puja una vez más y en nada tendrás a tu bebé en brazos- Me dice tranquilamente la muy...- venga, cuenta hasta diez-

¡AHHHHH!- Uno, dos, tres- ¡AH, NATHAN SAL DE UNA VEZ!- Cuatro, cinco, seis- ¡MIHAEL TODO ESTO ES TU CULPA!- Siete, ocho, nueve...- ¡DIEZ!- Escuché el llanto estridente de mi pequeño angelito y me quedé inconsciente-

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Mi amor, abre los ojitos- Escuché la voz de Mihael lejana, como distante- Nathan mira, tu papi está despertando-

Oh mi amorcito, haz tenido un encanto de bebé- Dijo mi Papá-

Es verdaderamente precioso- Secundó mi Padre-

¡Quiero cogerlo!- Dijo emocionado mi pequeño ototo- Es tan chiquito-

Mihael- Me salió ronca la voz, tenía la garganta seca- Déjamelo anda- Me puso al bebé sobre el pecho y yo lo acuné entre mis brazos- Gracias Mihael-

Gracias a ti mi amor, por darme a este angelito- Observé atentamente a mi chiquitín, era albino como yo y de ojos azules, aunque no sé si luego le cambiarán, espero que no-

Bienvenido a la familia pequeño- Dijo Light entrando por la puerta- Espero que la sigáis haciendo más grande, tu no vas incluida en el paquete Linda- Le dijo a mi mejor amiga y su hija-

¡No como crees Papá!- Dijo irónicamente, acercándose a ver más de cerca a mi algodóncito- ¡Que preciosidad!-

Estoy completamente de acuerdo- Dijo Elle sonriendome discretamente como siempre- Felicidades chicos-

Gracias- respondimos, no creo tener un mejor momento en la vida que este-


	6. 006

Capítulo 6: Nuestro final feliz

~Pov Near~

Vamos Nathan, di Oto-san - Mi pobre rubio tiene un buen rato intentando que nuestro pequeño diga Oka-san cosa que hace a cada minuto, cuando el no está- Dilo por favor-

Pffff... Jajaja- Se rió babeandose la cara- ¡Oka-san!- Exclamó extendiendo sus bracitos para que lo cogiera en brazos, cosa que hice sin dudar-

Me voy- Dijo Mihael con cara de estar derrotado, yo sabía que sólo iba al baño, pero Nathan no. Empezó a removerse en mis brazos-

¡Oto-san!- Se giró tan rápido que juro haber escuchado todas las vértebras de su cuello realinearse-¡Oto-san, Oto-san, Oto-san! - Repitió una y otra vez, y Mihael tan rápido como se dio la vuelta, ya tenía a nuestro bebé en brazos-

¡Por Dios, que feliz soy!- Abrazó de manera suave el pequeño cuerpo de nuestro pequeño- Tu también ven aquí- Me rodeó el cuerpo con uno de sus brazos-

¡Hola familia!- Al oír esa voz Nathan le tiró del pelo a Mihael, el le dejó en el suelo- Mira Marc, Nathan está despierto- Mi pequeño hermano atraviesa como un rayo rojo el salón directo a abrazar a la nubecita-

Esos dos se adoran, espero que en le aleje a los pervertidos cuando sean mayores a Nathan- Sonrió mirando como Marc intenta enseñar a mi bebé a contar más allá del dos- Para algo es su tío-

~Fin Pov Near~

¿Enserio? Si le aleja a los pervertidos será para ser el único de ellos alrededor de mi lucecita- Dice el rubio en plan "padre que se pone celoso hasta de la sombra de su hijo porque dice que le sigue a todas partes"- A ese no le voy a quitar el ojo de encima jamás-

Ay, que exagerado- Bufó el pelirrojo- Si mi pequeño sólo cuida al tuyo-

No exagero, de un par de padres calenturientos salen hijos calenturientos- Observó el rubio a sus suegros y amigos-

¡¿Eh Calenturiento yo?!- La cara de Matt era de pura indignación-

¿A que edad perdiste la virginidad? Venga, a que no eres capaz de decirla-

Que te den...-

~Dos meses después~

Nii-san estás increíble- Le abrazó por las rodillas, el vestía un trajecito negro con camisa blanca y sin corbata- ¡Mira aún tengo los anillos!-

¡Oka-san lindo!- El pequeño albino llevaba un trajecito blanco con camisa celeste- Oka-san yo quero id contigo-

Mi amor, ya te he dicho. Debes entrar primero, caminas hasta llegar a tu Oto-san- Le besó la frente-

¡Nate, es hora!- Dijo Matt asomando la cabeza por la puerta-

Si, ya vamos-

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Pov Mello~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Empezó esa música tan cursi de las bodas que sinceramente no me gusta nada, Nathan fue el primero en entrar, de la mano de Marc. Caminando tan despacio como sus piernas les permitían, yo veía sus caritas y sabía las ganas que tenían ambos por correr el pequeño tramo que les faltaba.

¡Oto-san!- Le cogí en brazos y mi cuñado pelirrojo se puso al lado mío- Oka-san está bonito, parece un ángel- Me susurró al oído, le besé la frente. Era tan parecido a Nate, el pelo, la cara, en lo bajito que sería de mayor, aunque con mis ojos azules-

Pon atención, que Nate está por entrar- ¿Pero cuando coño llegó Linda a mi lado?- Te vas a quedar alucinado-

Nate entró por la puerta, a cada lado tenía a Matt y Beyond, sonreía mostrando todos los dientes, su sonrojo era tan fuerte que parecía una cereza con nata. Bajé a Nathan y lo coloque en medio de los dos, ambos cogiendole una mano.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Mihael... Bueno, hay pocas cosas buenas que pueda decir sobre el- Hacia su discurso el cabr... De mi suegro, y aunque somos amigos de toda la vida, se toma muy enserio el papel de suegro- Se acuesta con mi hijo, y ya saben lo que eso significa, tiene todo mi desprecio de padre pero todo mi apoyo y cariño de amigos de infancia, cuida mucho a mi nieto y a mi pequeño hijo, o si no ya sabes lo que va a pasar- Terminó agitando el puño cerrado-

Ya Beyond, deja de amenazar a Mihael- Le regañó tirándole de la oreja- Chicos, es hora de vuestro primer baile de casados-

Caminamos hasta la pista y nos pusimos en posición para bailar Dios sabe que canción.

[Ohohohoh  
I'm in love with Juda-as Juda-as

Ohohohoh  
I'm in love with Juda-as Juda-as]

Nate se alejó y empezó a bailar como la primera vez que le vi, lento... Me invitaba a bailar con el, cogí su mano y empezamos a movernos.

[ Juda-as Juda-as  
Judas! Juda-a-as Judas!  
Juda-a-as  
Judas! Gaa-Ga

Juda-as Juda-as  
Judas! Juda-a-as Judas!  
Juda-a-as  
Judas! Gaa-Ga

When he comes to me, I am ready  
I’ll wash his feet with my hair if he needs  
Forgive him when his tongue lies through his brain  
Even after three times, he betrays me

I’ll bring him down, bring him down, down  
A king with no crown, king with no crown]

Nuestros cuerpos se restregaban el uno contra el otro, de izquierda a derecha, separándose ligeramente. Sus brazos rodeaban mi cuello, bajaban por mis hombros, mi pecho.

[ I’m just a Holy Fool, oh baby he’s so cruel  
But I’m still in love with Judas, baby  
I’m just a Holy Fool, oh baby he’s so cruel  
But I’m still in love with Judas, baby

Ohohohoh  
I'm in love with Juda-as Juda-as

Ohohohoh  
I'm in love with Juda-as Juda-as

Juda-as Juda-as  
Judas! Juda-a-as Judas!  
Juda-a-as  
Judas! Gaa-Ga]

Mihael...- Subió sus manos hasta mi cabeza, enterrando sus dedos en mi cabello- Te amo...- Me acaricio el pelo-

Y yo a ti, bebé- Dejamos de movernos, nos besamos lentamente, siendo interrumpidos por la voz de nuestro hijo-

¡Oka-san, Oto-san, yo quero bailar con vosotros!-

[ I couldn’t love a man so purely  
Even darkness forgave his crooked way  
I’ve learned our love is like a brick  
Build a house or sink a dead body

I’ll bring him down, bring him down, down  
A king with no crown, king with no crown

I’m just a Holy Fool, oh baby he’s so cruel  
But I’m still in love with Judas, baby  
I’m just a Holy Fool, oh baby he’s so cruel  
But I’m still in love with Judas, baby

Ohohohoh  
I'm in love with Juda-as Juda-as

Ohohohoh  
I'm in love with Juda-as Juda-as

In the most Biblical sense,  
I am beyond repentance  
Fame hooker, prostitute wench, vomits her mind  
But in the cultural sense  
I just speak in future tense  
Judas kiss me if offenced,  
Or wear an ear condom next time

I wanna love you,  
But something’s pulling me away from you  
Jesus is my virtue,  
Judas is the demon I cling to  
I cling to

I’m just a Holy Fool, oh baby he’s so cruel  
But I’m still in love with Judas, baby  
I’m just a Holy Fool, oh baby he’s so cruel  
But I’m still in love with Judas, baby

Ohohohoh  
I'm in love with Juda-as Juda-as  
Ohohohoh  
I'm in love with Juda-as Juda-as

Juda-as Juda-as  
Judas! Juda-a-as Judas!  
Juda-a-as  
Judas! Gaa-Ga]

Como me alegro de haber aceptado ese caso.

~Fin Pov Mello~ ~Pov Near~

Me alegro de haber salido a bailar esa noche.


End file.
